Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-2y + 12}{6y - 10} + \dfrac{-3y}{6y - 10}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-2y + 12 - 3y}{6y - 10}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-5y + 12}{6y - 10}$